


inhale, exhale

by writequirk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fast and the Furious Fusion, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Other, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Roleplay, Violent Delights RP, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: a deep inhale, long exhale. — derek-centric.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Faye Salvatore, Derek Hale/Original Character(s), Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)





	inhale, exhale

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** violent delights rp week one writing challenge: au.

Derek was genuinely curious about the new kid; Scott was a hell of a driver, but he found it annoyingly convenient that he’d popped up at exactly the moment he did. Good drivers were usually a pain in the ass to find and he just happened to come looking for him. Lahey was suspicious enough as it is, repeatedly dropping hints at Derek that he believed McCall was a cop.

He didn’t want to believe it, especially considering Allison had seemed to develop some serious feelings for the kid; the last thing he wanted was for his sister to end up with a broken heart because of him. It was all stressing him out a little too much.

He inhaled deeply, and gave a long exhale.

He needed to drive.

Sighing, he set the wrench in his hand aside and reached for the dirty white towel resting on the top of the car. Wiping his hands as clean as they could get, he tossed the towel onto one of the toolboxes and shut the hood of his car. Sleek, black and powerful, his Camaro was the fastest thing he’d ever worked on, and had become the only car he ever raced in. No one was allowed to touch the steering wheel but him.

Well, him and Faye, but the last thing he wanted to think about was just how tightly wrapped around her finger she had him.

Reaching for his leather jacket, Derek quickly shrugged it on and pulled out his car keys. The anticipation to get behind the wheel was rushing through his veins. He pulled the door open and slid into the driver’s seat, starting the car up as soon as he shut the door. The sound of the engine starting up was like music to his ears. He simply sat there for a few minutes, eyes falling shut as he wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel.

A deep inhale, long exhale.

His foot rested on the gas, pushing a bit and revving up the engine. A content sigh leaving his lips, Derek pulled out of the garage and onto the street. The silence was deafening for that one moment; no birds, no people, no cars but his— his car and the deliciously quiet hum of his engine.

A deep inhale, long exhale.

And he was off.

**end.**


End file.
